The present invention relates to a dispenser device for dryable fluids.
The present invention is advantageous when applied in the packaging machinery sector, particularly to packaging machines, to which the description below refers, although without limiting the scope of the invention.
In such machines, an adhesive substance must be distributed on given portions of sheets of a paper material, for example, blanks designed to be folded into the shape of containers or packets, or labels for application to the containers or packets.
The use of spray gumming units is known on packaging machines. The units are positioned opposite a feed line for sheets to be gummed and each unit comprises at least one spray gummer whose dispenser nozzle is connected to a supply circuit for an adhesive substance.
The spray gumming units of the above-mentioned type have the disadvantage of requiring frequent maintenance and cleaning on the dispenser nozzles, in particular because portions of the adhesive substance dry on the dispensers if the packaging machine is stopped temporarily and/or for a prolonged period.
Spray gumming units are known, in which the dispenser nozzle is moved from its operating position, in which it sprays the adhesive substance onto the sheets to be gummed, to a station close to which the nozzle is worked on by means designed to remove any dried portions of the adhesive substance, or to simply prevent said drying. Vice versa, said means may move towards the dispenser nozzle which remains substantially stationary in its operating position.
The above-mentioned relative movements of the dispenser nozzle and the means designed to remove dried portions of the adhesive substance require much room for maneuver, with the disadvantage of considerably increasing the overall dimensions of the packaging machine to which the gumming unit is attached.
Another disadvantage of the above-mentioned gumming units is the large number of moving parts, even during the steps in which the packaging machine is stopped.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a dispenser device for dryable fluids which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and is at the same time functional, economical and compact.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a dispenser device for dryable fluids in a product packaging machine, the machine being of the type comprising a conveyor for feeding sheets of packaging material along a given feed path through a station at which said fluids are dispensed onto the sheet of material. The device comprises a hollow body with at least one opening close to the dispenser station, at least one dispenser part positioned at least partially inside the hollow body and at least one dispenser nozzle for the dryable fluids. The hollow body and dispenser part are mobile relative to one another between an operating configuration in which the nozzle is opposite the dispenser station through the opening, and a non-operating configuration in which the dispenser part and the hollow body form a sealed chamber housing the dispenser nozzle.